Eternal Peace
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Oneshot, takes place after the last battle ended, Kamui helped Subaru to review the relationship he had with Sakurazukamori, and it reminded him of the not yet lost memories....


**Eternal Peace**

* * *

The last fight ended with victory on the side of the Dragons of Heaven, but it didn't change the fact that there were losses on both sides.

Kamui stroked Fuuma's hair gently. He couldn't help but feel so terrible to see the man lying in coma on a hospital bed, with many devices attached to his body.  
He had finally understood that hurting Fuuma wasn't enough to settle the whole matter, and so he fought Fuuma with all his mights.  
And now, earth was saved. Nothing could ever harm it again. Not in a short time. But Fuuma might never wake up again. Kamui asked himself if this belonged to another sacrifice he had to make. The last. He hoped.

"Do you regret it?"

Kamui turned at Subaru, who leaned by the door frame.  
Kamui smiled warmly, then he shook his head.

"There will always be something to regret each time an option is made, but my regret will be greater if we have made another option.  
Therefore, I don't regret it this way."  
Subaru smiled contentedly.  
The man was already dressed up fully, with his luggages beside him.  
"You are leaving?" Kamui asked, without having any chance to banish the accusing tone from his words.

Subaru looked startled for a while then he realized where Kamui was looking at : at the luggages by his feet.

"No, I am not. I just think that… I have to send my stuffs back to the main house before I arrive there."

Kamui turned to look at the white sheet covering the hospital bed.

"So you are going to leave after all." said Kamui sadly. "Your leg?"  
Subaru raised the walking stick and stood uprightly.  
"I will recover fully in just a few days."

Subaru and Kamui looked at each other. It felt somehow uncomfortable to talk about farewell at this second.  
"How about… some walk?" suggested Subaru.  
Kamui nodded.

"What do you plan to do?"  
"I don't know… perhaps I will have to deal with my status firstly."  
There was sadness in Subaru's eyes. In his both eyes. Kamui asked himself if that meant that even Seishiro Sakurazuka felt the same sadness.  
"What are you…"  
Subaru turned at him inquiringly. Suddenly Kamui didn't want to know anymore.  
"No… Nothing," he said abruptly.

They walked together in silence for the next fifteen minutes, listening to the birds chirping and enjoying the warm sunlight.

"What do you plan to do yourself?" asked Subaru, breaking the silence.  
Kamui looked at the grass and answered, "Now that only Fuuma and me are left… I guess we will start over again, if he ever wakes up. I just hope that nothing will go wrong this time."  
"Really, that's…"  
"Subaru!"  
Subaru looked at Kamui, pretty surprised at Kamui's sudden yell.  
"Are you really okay?"  
Subaru smiled dimly.

"What do you mean? For me it means that I am going back to my old living style."  
"I see.."  
"Don't worry," Subaru added, patting Kamui's head. "I will be allright."

* * *

The day Subaru left, Kamui, Yuzuriha, and Seiichiro came to the train station to say goodbye to him. Yuzuriha was wounded lightly in the last battle, and she has returned to her carefree self to everyone's delight. Seiichiro himself had gotten back to his wife and daughter and they were living together in happiness right now.

"Subaru-san, take care." said Yuzuriha, holding Subaru's hand worriedly.

Subaru smiled at her.  
"I will be allright. I have this," he said, waving the little bunny doll Yuzuriha once gave him in the hospital.

Yuzuriha beamed upon seeing the doll.  
"You still have it!" she cried in excitement.

Seiichiro looked at his watch.  
"Only five minutes left.." he announced.

"Subaru… I have to say something." murmured Kamui. "It is…"  
"It's okay, we are leaving then. Take care, Subaru-san," Seiichiro cut Kamui. After shaking Subaru's hand, he took the waving Yuzuriha away.  
"What is it?"  
Kamui hesitated if he had to talk about the matter, but he knew he had to. Not because Subaru would go away now, but simply because Subaru had to know.

"Do you still remember… that you told me the Sakurazukamori didn't kill you because he didn't even see you as someone worthy enough to be killed?"

Subaru's eyes widened in astonishment.

"I was just thinking.." said Kamui quickly, "..that perhaps it wasn't that way.  
"Subaru is a very good person and I think.. you are just too worthy to kill."

Subaru didn't blink even once upon hearing Kamui's words.  
Even as the Kamui let his hand go with a "Good-bye" anf the train door closed.

Kamui's figure looked smaller and smaller as the train moved quickly ahead. After some minutes Subaru staggered to the nearest seat, dropping himself and looked outside the window.

Could it be?

Subaru stared at the signs on his both hands.

_It means you are mine…….._

One by one the memories about him and Sakurazukamori flowed through his mind, the happiest to the saddest ones.

Seishirou was no longer alive, and still he still had the signs on both of his back hands. If he, Subaru, didn't end up being killed by the person who marked him, what did these signs mean?

_It means you are mine…….._

Subaru smiled.

Nothing is over yet…..

As long as there were still people who hold on memories, nothing was over. And that counted for any of them. For the people who had survived, and lived for the ones they loved.

Fuuma opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't known much of what had happened yet, but the view of Kamui falling asleep by his side was enough to make him smile.

Yuzuriha ran as fast as she could to the hospital ahead of her. Reaching the third floor, she barged into the room 348, the room where Kusanagi was. The man beamed at her, and Yuzuriha laughed happily.

Seiichiro put a bucket on Karen's grave, sharing some news with her before he set off to see his family.

And the sun was still shining for the rest of the time….


End file.
